Mother's Day
by Elemental Awesomeness
Summary: A short drabble about Baatar and Kuvira celebrating Mother's Day.


**I don't own Legend of Korra. I was out flower shopping with my dad for Mother's Day when the muse hit me hard to write this oneshot. Late mother's day drabble. I am still working on improving my writing. Hope you all enjoy Modern AU Baavira**

Baatar Jr. opened his eyes up slowly and saw the sunrise. He gave a little start when she remembered what day it was. His gaze traveled to the sleeping form of his beloved beside him. The engineer had wanted to pamper Kuvira and give her a day of relaxation. It was the first mother's day since Ayumi had been born. Baatar Jr. woke up and rose out of bed and headed to Ayumi's room to see if she was waking up. Their little girl had a tendency to wake up really early in the morning. Sure enough Ayumi was beginning to stir when Baatar Jr. walked in.

"Hey there beautiful, how's Daddy's girl?" Baatar said leaning over the crib and lifting his daughter out. Ayumi rubbed her eyes sleepily in response. After changing her diaper Baatar reentered his and Kuvira's room carrying Ayumi. Kuvira was just waking up when the two came in.

"Look who came to see you," Baatar Jr. said.

Kuvira's face broke out into a smile once she saw her baby girl. She reached out to take Ayumi into her arms.

"Mama!" Ayumi reached for her mother. Kuvira took her baby into her arms and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I just changed her diaper so she should be good for a while," Baatar Jr. said. "I'll be right back."

Baatar Jr. went into the kitchen to make Kuvira some breakfast. He didn't really have any plans for the day and he didn't have any idea of what he was going to get Kuvira. Baatar made some eggs, toast, bacon, and orange juice. He put the breakfast items on a tray and carried it to his and Kuvira's room. Kuvira shifted Ayumi to the side so that Baatar could set the tray down.

"This is so sweet of you. I really appreciate it," Kuvira said leaning over to kiss Baatar.

"I've arranged for you to have a massage and a manicure and pedicure. Basically the day is yours, for you to relax. I'll take Ayumi out for the day so you can have a day to yourself," Baatar said.

After eating her breakfast, Kuvira readied herself for the day while Baatar and Ayumi also got ready for their day.

"We're going to do something nice for Mommy," Junior said laying Ayumi on the changing table to dress her. Baatar thought back to the days when he was younger and his mother was bombarded with messy art projects for Mother's Day.

Baatar and Ayumi headed to the store to buy flowers and other groceries.

"What the hell is wrong with these roses, they're supposed to cut the thorns off," Baatar mumbled as he picked up a bouquet of pink roses. As he was passing by one of the aisles a magazine caught his eye. There was an advertisement for simple homemade Mother's Day gifts. Looking through the catalog this gave him an idea. He had thought of not only the perfect gift for Mother's Day but also a way to commemorate their first Mother's Day with Ayumi in their lives.

Later in the day, Baatar and Ayumi came back home flowers in one hand and Kuvira's gift in the other. Kuvira raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"How was your day?" Baatar asked.

"It was very relaxing but I miss my baby," Kuvira said taking Ayumi from Baatar's arms.

That night, Kuvira was cuddling in bed with her infant. Kuvira was lying on her side; Ayumi was on the bed beside her. Tiny fingers wrapped around Kuvira's bigger finger. Baatar came into the room and sat down beside Kuvira and their child.

"I can't imagine my life without her," Kuvira said about Ayumi.

"I can't either. I mean she came along unexpectedly and we weren't sure if we were ready to be parents, but I can't think about what our lives would be like without her," Baatar reached down to tickle his daughter's tummy causing her to laugh and kick her feet happily.

"I have something for you, to remember our first Mother's Day with Ayumi," Baatar reached into the bag and pulled out a clay imprint of Ayumi's hands and a heart necklace with Ayumi's newborn picture in it.

"You're an amazing mother to our child and I had such a hard time finding a deserving gift to you because you mean so much to me," Baatar said.

Kuvira wasn't an emotional person usually but she felt tears pricking at her eyes and being a mother brought her more in touch with her sensitive side. "There aren't any words to describe how much this means to me. You and Ayumi and are my world and personally I prefer custom made gifts," Kuvira pulled Baatar in for kiss.

Ayumi let out a long yawn, her tiny body stretching. She then curled into her mother's side. Kuvira let out a chuckle.

"I think someone's sleepy," Kuvira hoisted Ayumi into her arms and carried her to the nursery.

Kuvira came back into the room once Ayumi was down. Baatar wrapped his arms around Kuvira's frame and pulled her in for a long deep kiss. He moved down to place chaste kisses around her neck area while sliding his hands underneath her tank top up her back.

"Is this the second part of Mother's Day surprise?" Kuvira asked suggestively.

Baatar didn't say anything, but instead smiled at her mischievously.


End file.
